The present invention relates to manufacturing certain semiconductor components. Such components are manufactured by depositing a doped coating on a disturbed surface of a base doped with a dopant having the same conductivity type as the coating. The base and the coating are typically made of the same semiconductor material, and, in any event, they must be in crystalline continuity.
The above-mentioned surface is typically disturbed by using an aggressive treatment, such as photolithography. This is necessary in order to form a structure for the component. The coating is typically deposited on the surface by using a known epitaxial deposition method, such as molecular beam epitaxy. The surface therefore constitutes an epitaxial deposition restart layer. It is referred to more succinctly below as the "restart surface".
It has become apparent that components manufactured in that way sometimes suffer from operating defects.